


kiss it all better

by jcebum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, Unbeta-ed, based on "monster" choreo, ghei, hunbaek, i guess, i love sebaek, sebaek is my life, sehun has a thigh fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the "monster" choreography, jongin stands on both sehun and baekhyun's thighs. after a certain performance, baekhyun's thighs really hurt, and no matter how many times jongin had apologized, the pain wouldn't go away. sehun plans on fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it all better

**Author's Note:**

> idk but;  
> \- lowercased smut  
> \- sebaek is my life
> 
> enjoy reading !!  
> comments and critics are always appreciated!

"goddamit," baekhyun muttered under his breath as he rubbed his thighs with his left hand repeatedly.

"i'm really, really sorry hyung!" kai apologized, but baek merely waved it off and gave him a small smile.

"it's fine, the pain will fade away soon anyway." baekhyun waved his hand at kai, dismissing him.

he made his way to the living room couch and sat down. in all honesty, he wasn't sure if the pain coursing through his thighs was going to fade away soon, but he just didn't want the younger to worry, so he lied. he let out a stressed sigh as he closed his eyes. he opened them a few seconds after, only for his brown orbs to stare at another's.

baekhyun nearly screamed to death, if it wasn't for the familiar face of whom the pair of brown eyes belonged to.

"fucking hell, sehun," baekhyun cursed, "don't scare me like that."

"whatever," sehun replied as he sat next to baekhyun, closing his eyes as if he was about to take a nap.

"..does your thigh hurt?"

"what?" baekhyun blinked.

"does your thigh hurt?" this time, sehun had his eyes opened and was facing baekhyun.

"mm, not really." baekhyun shrugged.

sehun rolled his eyes. "you shouldn't lie, hyung. you're not good at it, either."

baekhyun groaned, huffing in annoyance at the younger's know-it-all tone. "just stop it. i'm tired."

baekhyun stood up, and immediately headed into his shared room with one of the members. he didn't really care who he shared it with at that moment, and it was partially because he was too tired to care. baekhyun had thrown his shirt somewhere in the room, as he was feeling quite hot. he then threw himself onto the soft mattress and sighed.

suddenly, he felt someone's breathing on his neck, causing his eyes to widen as well as shivers to run down his spine.

"what the fuck?" he asked to no one in particular as he turned his body around, so that he was now laying down on his back.

"didn't mean to scare you," sehun said as he walked towards the door.

"where are you going?" baekhyun asked.

"nowhere." sehun closed the door and locked it, then proceeded to make his way back to the place where baekhyun was laying down on.

"what the fuck—"

sehun had crawled on top of baekhyun, causing baek's breathing to hitch. sehun placed his arms on either sides of baekhyun's face, trapping him. sehun leaned down, his breath ghosting on top of baekhyun's.

"just shut up." sehun kissed baekhyun. it was sweet at first, but then it became rougher by the more time they spent lip-locking.

sehun then bit baekhyun's bottom lip. baekhyun gasped, allowing sehun's tongue to dive deeper into the caves of his mouth. their tongues battled for dominance; a game in which, of course, the more dominant one of the two would win. in this case, it was sehun.

they let go after a while, the both of them breathless and looking quite disheveled. baekhyun, who had previously had his hands above his head, had now placed his arms around sehun's neck.

"was there a specific reason on why you followed me in?" baekhyun asked.

"to worship you," sehun muttered, "but more specifically, your thighs."

baekhyun moved his hands to its previous place, above his head, as sehun kissed his way downwards. he started kissing from the corner of baekhyun's lips to his jawline, admiring baekhyun with every kiss he placed. he then went further down, onto his collarbone.

baekhyun moaned as sehun sucked on his neck, but tried holding in a yelp as sehun bit down on his sweet spot. sehun licked on the bruise he had previously made, turning it into a beautiful shade of purple. sehun continued to kiss down baekhyun's body, and for once, skipped on teasing baekhyun's nipples. he was focusing on a certain part of baekhyun's body now, and it was his thighs.

his beautiful, beautiful thighs.

baekhyun's pants as well as boxers were thrown away in almost an instant as sehun grabbed ahold of his left thigh. he started kissing the outer part, emitting soft moans from baekhyun. although, his inner thighs were a whole different story.

baekhyun moaned louder once sehun started peppering kisses on his inner thighs. baekhyun tried to close his legs, but sehun held his legs apart with his hands.

"i love your thighs," sehun muttered as he kissed them a few more times before he went up to give baekhyun a caste kiss.

"hmm," baekhyun hummed quietly at this, for he wasn't quite expecting the younger to admit that, but there's a first time for everything, right?

"they're beautiful," sehun said as he kissed baekhyun's inner thighs once more, causing him to squirm in delight.

"proportional." baekhyun gasped as sehun lightly grazed his teeth on his left thigh.

"and they're soft, too." baekhyun was impatient at this point. was sehun seriously just going to kiss his thighs and do nothing else?

"are you seriously not going to do anything else? i thought you were going to fuck me," baekhyun grumbled as sehun rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"be a little patient, dammit." sehun reached for the bottle of lube they kept inside the room — special for emergencies, such as the one they were having right now. well, not quite, but you get the memo.

sehun applied a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers. he made baekhyun lay on his stomach as he spread his ass cheeks. sehun inserted two fingers inside of baekhyun immediately, causing baekhyun to moan loudly.

"did you just — ah!" baekhyun wasn't even finished with his sentence before sehun inserted another finger.

sehun began fucking his fingers in and out of baekhyun, causing the latter to moan repeatedly. after a while, sehun deemed baekhyun ready, and (finally) took off his shirt and all his garments, really.

he coated his dick in what was left of their bottle of lube before sticking his head inside of baekhyun's hole. baekhyun gripped the pillow as he muffled his screams. they haven't fucked in a while due to tight comeback performance schedules, and baekhyun had nearly forgotten how stretched his hole would get if sehun fucked him.

once sehun was fully inside baekhyun, he waited quite patiently for the latter to give him the signal to move. the said signal came after a few minutes, and sehun started fucking into baekhyun slowly.

baekhyun moaned, and those moans gradually grew into irritated moans, as sehun was going painfully slow.

"speed up you fucking slow po — fuck!" sehun had rammed into baekhyun, hitting his prostrate dead-on roughly.

"fuck, do that again," baekhyun pleaded as sehun continued to fuck into him with the same vigorous speed he had used to ram into baekhyun earlier. 

baekhyun was sobbing, but he didn't care. it felt so good to be fucked by sehun. it felt so good to feel sehun inside of him.

most of all, it felt so good to know that he was the one being fucked by sehun. sehun wasn't fucking suho, chanyeol, jongin, nor kyungsoo. he was fucking baekhyun, and baekhyun felt happy about that, oddly enough.

sehun snapped his hips up, then proceeding to, as if possible, fuck into baekhyun in a faster speed. baekhyun cried out as he gripped the bed sheets tightly and bit down on his pillow to muffle in his moans, but it was to no avail. no matter what, his screams would probably have been heard by the others already.

"fuck, sehun!" baekhyun screamed as he came all over the bed sheets.

sehun was still fucking into him, trying to chase his own climax. he turned baek so that he was now laying flat on his back, his disheveled hair and breathless yet breathtaking face now in view. sehun used one of his hands to lift baekhyun's thigh up on one of his shoulders, causing baekhyun to scream again from how hard he was hitting his prostrate.

sehun leaned down to kiss baekhyun, and baekhyun nearly bit sehun's lips as he had wanted to scream in the middle of their kiss. baekhyun was still sobbing, and sehun was still chasing his high.

not for long, though.

sehun came inside of baekhyun, grunting loudly. baekhyun moaned as he felt sehun's cum bursting inside of him, filling him in to the brim. sehun got out of baekhyun, making the latter whimper slightly at the loss. sehun laid down beside baekhyun, the both of them panting heavily.

"i'm sorry, your thigh had hurt earlier and i was supposed to make it better but i'm pretty sure i made it worse—" baekhyun sealed his mouth with a kiss.

"it's okay. that was amazing, by the way," baekhyun complimented as he kissed sehun's lips chastely.

"..do you think the others heard us?"

"of course. with your screaming, who wouldn't?" baekhyun blushed a deep red at this, choosing to hide his face deep into sehun's chest.

"shut. up." sehun chuckled quietly as they cuddled — with the cum and all.

they didn't really care, though. both were tired, and they could clean up later.


End file.
